bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kisuke Urahara
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 31 grudnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 183 cm | weight = 69 kg | affiliation = Sklep Urahary | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Właściciel Sklepu Urahary | previous occupation = Kapitan 12 Dywizji Założyciel i przewodniczący Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami 3 oficer 2 Dywizji Dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō | team = | previous team = 12 Dywizja Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami 2 Dywizja Onmitsukidō | partner = Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya i Yoruichi Shihōin | previous partner = Hiyori Sarugaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, świat ludzi | relatives = | education =Akademia Shinō | shikai = Benihime | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | anime debut = Odcinek 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Shin'ichiro Miki | english voice = Michael Lindsay | spanish voice = Pep Ribas (Hiszpania) Manuel Campuzano (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Rzadko "Cukierki przestrzeni" są sprzedawane tylko w sklepie Urahary. Z nazwy brzmią, jakby miały jakiś dziwny smak, jednak ich nadzienie jest o smaku coli." - Tite Kubo jest byłym kapitanem 12 Dywizji. Żyje na wygnaniu w świecie ludzi, gdzie jest właścicielem swojego sklepu. Prowadzi go razem z Tessaiem Tsukabishi, Jintą Hanakari i Ururu Tsumugiyą. Wygląd Ma włosy w kolorze słomianego blondu. Dawniej ubrany w tradycyjny płaszcz kapitański, obecnie nosi równie tradycyjne japońskie sandały i zielono-biały kapelusz podobny do kapelusza wędkarskiego (stąd nadany mu przez Ichigo pseudonim Sandal-Hat (sandały-kapelusz) (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi, w wolnym tłumaczeniu "kapelusznik w sandałach"). Zawsze nosi przy sobie laskę, którą może oddzielić duszę od ciała. Kisuke Urahara jest perfekcjonistą, zawsze stara się wykonywać wszystko jak najlepiej. Sam siebie określa jako "uczciwego, przystojnego, seksownego sklepikarza". Charakter Kisuke jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Zazwyczaj miły, spontaniczny, wesoły i dowcipny. Jest w tym samym wieku co Kūkaku Shiba. W walkach zazwyczaj trzyma się na uboczu, wtrąca się jedynie gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, przeważnie radząc sobie z łatwością - tylko raz zaskoczył go Wonderweiss Margela. Charakter Urahary trudno opisać; przez większość czasu jest niepoważny, odrobinę dziecinny. Bardzo często żartuje, przeważnie z biednego Ichigo, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, drastycznie zmienia się - miejsce wiecznie śmiejącego się człowieka zajmuje poważny osobnik, mocno związany ze światem Shinigami i głęboko tkwiący w jego intrygach. Gdy staje się poważny, od Kisuke bije nieokreślona aura, która nie pozwala nikomu lekceważyć go. Historia thumb|left|190px|Urahara jako dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań Zanim został kapitanem, Urahara dorastał w posiadłości rodziny Shihōin w Seireitei, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa: Yoruichi Shihōin i Tessaiem Tsukabishi. Dołączył do Gotei 13 wraz z Yoruichi i ostatecznie został 3 oficerem 2 Dywizji pod jej dowództwem. W ramach swoich obowiązków dowodził 3 oddziałem Onmitsukidō, Korpusem Zatrzymań. thumb|right|190px|Urahara otrzymuje wiadomość o zleceniu jako kapitan Około 110 lat temu kapitan 12 Dywizji, Kirio Hikifune, została awansowana do Straży Królewskiej. W rezultacie, Urahara został polecony przez kapitana 2. Dywizji Yoruichi Shihōin, by zająć miejsce Kirio Hikifune. Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wiadomości o wolnej posadzie, Yoruichi odbyła z nim trening w ich sali na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Powiedziała mu, że poleciła go na zwolnione stanowisko i wróciła do kwater 2. Dywizji. Urahara spędził resztę dnia wałęsając się po Soul Society, rozmawiając z mieszkańcami i bawiąc się z dziećmi. W tym samym czasie był szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng, ochroniarza Yoruichi. Gdy dzień dobiegł końca, Suì-Fēng wróciła do kwatery głównej 2. Dywizji i spotkała tam Uraharę rozmawiającego z Yoruichi. Powiedziano jej, ze Urahara przystąpi do egzaminu na kapitana, co wprawiło ją w osłupienie. thumb|190px|left|Suì-Fēng oskarża Uraharę o lenistwo Yoruichi potwierdziła i poprosiła Suì-Fēng, by ta nie rezygnowała i również przystąpiła do egzaminu. Dodatkowo wyjaśniła, że zazwyczaj tylko kapitanom wolno uczestniczyć, jednak wyprosiła specjalne pozwolenie na udział Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng w pierwszej chwili była zdezorientowana i nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałaby uczestniczyć, jednak Yoruichi powiedziała jej, że nie ma sensu trzymać w tego, że jest zafascynowana Uraharą. Mimo zaprzeczania Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi wyjaśniła, że wie wszystko o tym, jak Suì-Fēng chodziła za nim cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że szpiegowała Uraharę, jednak tylko po to by znaleźć dowody jego lenistwa i udowodnić, że jest niegodny pochwał Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng handed her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they were. When Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report, Suì-Fēng was shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly-unprofessional actions. Yoruichi was unsurprised and quips that Urahara never changes and also praises Suì-Fēng for her intelligence-gathering skills. At first, Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi had regarded the notes, not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng was reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. thumb|190px|right|Urahara uwalnia swoje Reiatsu, pokonując dezerterów They were then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member, who delivers the message that the people Urahara had been looking for have been found, though Suì-Fēng comments that if he doesn't return in time, it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions' reputation as well as that of Yoruichi. Yoruichi simply dismisses it and tells Urahara to hurry off to his duties and tells Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for his captain's proficiency test. Urahara and his men proceed to a remote area where Shinigami defectors were hiding, Urahara tells his men to wait as he enters the building by himself. He then released his advanced spiritual pressure and single handily defeats all the defectors with only Hakuda. 190px|thumb|left|Kisuke Urahara podczas swoich dni jako kapitan [[12 Dywizja|12 Dywizji]] After successfully passing his exam, he became the captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. As for his lieutenant, he inherited Hikifune's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Later that day, Urahara formally introduced himself to the 12th Division and to Hiyori. She flat-out tells him that she will not accept him as her captain, slapping away Urahara's hand, surprising him. Hiyori stated that she already can't stand the fact that Captain Hikifune left without prior notice and that they now have to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the the fact that he was Onmitsukidō so he was most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members try to warn her that she was going too far, Hiyori fires back that she was only saying what they were all thinking, though the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronted Urahara, trying to get a rise out of him, he simply laughs it off and tells her that he had already been made the captain of the 12th Division. thumb|190px|right|Hiyori kopie Uraharę He then explains that he had already made up his mind that the role he will play as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara told Hiyori if she had a problem it's hers to change, Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch, which doesn't affect him at all. Later the following night Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5 Dywizja approaches Urahara and tells him why Hiyori was giving him problems and gives him advice on how to best go about being a captain. He then remarked to Urahara that he can tell he isn't the type who does what other people tell him anyway so it doesn't matter what he says. Either way, Shinji explains that he felt Urahara was a type just like him, so he should just meddle in his own business. 190px|thumb|left|Urahara na chwilę unika kopnięcia Hiyori, jednak jej pozwala się kopnąć While walking around the 12th Division Barracks, Hiyori becomes irate when she finds the division moving the vast amount of Urahara's personal items. She then gets into another confrontation with him when he tries to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting, Urahara details that he had decided to change the policy of the 12th Division, but had yet to determine what course of action he thinks would be a good role for them. Hiyori becomes increasingly angry upon hearing that he was still thinking about it and attacks him. Hiyori then goes and confronts Urahara and challenges him to a fight, which he accepts but asks that they fight hand-to-hand. They prepare to fight and Urahara tells her to attack him from any angle. Upon hearing this, Hiyori goes running at him and kicks him square in the face, although it is shown that Urahara was able to dodge the attack, but instead allowed Hiyori to hit him so as not to embarrass her in front of the other division members present. The following morning, Hiyori arrives at the captain's chamber and becomes enraged at how Urahara had changed the room from its former state. He tries to calm her down and tells her that, in getting to know him, he will get to know her. Not deterred, Hiyori attacks him, but he brushes it aside and asks her to to accompany him to the Maggot's Nest. thumb|190px|right|Urahara broni Hiyori Urahara, accompanied by Hiyori, goes to the 2 Dywizja grounds, where he proceeds to explain to her what the detention unit was and what truly happens to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explains what the Siedlisko Larw was and what function it serves. Upon entrance into the facility, Urahara tells her that they are not permitted to leave but they are still free within the facility. He then warns her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Hiyori asks what they did and Urahara plainly tells her nothing causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explains to her the dangers these inmates can bring and why they were imprisoned. He makes note of the true dealings of what happens to those who withdrawal from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explains that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he had always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tries to attack Hiyori she realizes she can't fight as she left her Zanpakutō behind, the inmate was easily stopped by Urahara who apologizes as he noticed she left her Zanpakutō behind and chose to say nothing, he then makes note that in the facility they are not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery was key. This prompts the other inmate to attack, but Urahara easily defends himself and takes out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise. Urahara then tells Hiyori they were going to meet the only inmate that was so dangerous he requires his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asks him if he wants to leave the Maggot's Nest. Mayuri and Hiyori get into a small argument where Urahara explains that she was his lieutenant and then asks Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explains that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he had decided to make an organization the Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, and that he want him to be its Vice-President. thumb|190px|left|12 Dywizja 100 lat temu 9 years after his promotion there were reports of people disappearing in the forests of Rukongai. That morning Urahara, Hiyori and Mayuri were greeted by Shinji and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. While Shinji engages in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen asks Urahara if he had heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hasn't. Shinji proceeds to take up the tale and tells Urahara about the series of strange deaths having taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informs him that the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation. Later that night Hiyori gets into a argument with Mayuri and calls for Urahara to settle the situation. He explains to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori can respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agrees to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9 Dywizja. Urahara elects Hiyori to go to the site, to which she becomes irate and asks why can't he send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questions if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him though he simply dodges her. Reluctant Hiyori gives in once Urahara explains that she was the only one that he can trust with the task. 190px|thumb|right|Kyōraku stara się uspokoić Uraharę Fearing for his lieutenant's safety, Urahara requested to follow the special investigation team, only to be harshly denied by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As a result, Urahara decided to disobey Yamamoto and tried to pursue Hiyori himself with a cloak that could hide his spiritual energy. Before he could leave, however, Urahara was spotted by the current Korpus Kidō captain, Tessai Tsukabishi. Although he knew Urahara's plans to defy Yamamoto's orders, Tessai joined him in the search due to his intuition that something bad was going to happen. thumb|190px|left|Urahara ratuje [[Shinji Hirako|Hirako]] Later that night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop the 1 Dywizja lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen, from dispatching his captain. Following the event, Urahara asks Aizen what he was doing there. Aizen plainly answered that he happened to be there upon the situation to help his injured captain. Urahara knew that he was deceiving him as he stated that there were no injuries on the victims; He noted that they were inflicted by a process called "Hollowfication". Surprisingly being happy of Urahara's successful deduction, Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape. 190px|thumb|right|Urahara i [[Tessai Tsukabishi pomagają Shinjiemu]] With the criminals long gone, the duo was left to tend to Shinji and the rest of the victims who were deep in process of Hollowfication. After Urahara admitted that he could possibly help them at his lab, Tessai resolved to use a forbidden Kidō spell to transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku". Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected. The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami" and Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques". However, before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Human World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. Urahara is also acquainted with Isshin Kurosaki and Ryūken Ishida. Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Rukia odwiedza Uraharę w jego sklepie After Rukia Kuchiki gives all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara appears and gives Rukia a special Gigai. He is, however, first seen at his shop greeting Tessai, Jinta and Ururu after waking up from his nap. He welcomes Rukia Kuchiki to his store and tells her that they just received a new shipment of goods from Soul Society. Rukia buys some maintenance material for her Gigai and Urahara questions her noting that too many can affect her health. Rukia explains that she has been having difficulty with her Gigai and that its recently become harder to move. He asks her if she would like an overhaul but she refuses. Urahara asks if she will be paying with credit but Rukia wants to pay in Bounty Points. Urahara takes a look revealing that Fishbone D, Hexapodus, and Acidwire are so low-level they are not even on the bounty list but she gets 5,000 Kan for Shrieker, who was a dangerous Hollow. Rukia asks Urahara if her package has arrived yet and he presents it to her for her package, noting that it was very hard to get due to its popularity. thumb|right|190px|Urahara przybywa po Kona Kisuke tells Ururu to bring the order from storage, saying that it is in a box marked "new stuff". Ururu finds presents a Gikongan dispenser to Rukia, but Urahara later discovers that the box is actually marked with "poor merchandise", and contained Kon. When Jinta starts correcting Ururu and pulling her hair, Kisuke tells him to stop, saying that it is his fault for not disposing of it. Ururu apologizes to Kisuke, saying that it is her fault and asks him if he is mad. Urahara reaches out to her, causing her to recoil. He places his hand on her head, and tells her that it is no big deal and asks why she is crying. He says that they are a team and not to worry about it, as he will take care of it. Kisuke comforts her as she continues to cry. Tessai informs Urahara that they are ready, and the four set out to recover the merchandise. They find Kon with Ichigo and Urahara removes the mod-soul from Ichigo's body and proceeds to take back the faulty merchandise. Rukia takes back Kon and tells Urahara he isn't defective and that she is happy with the merchandise. Realizing that he works outside of Soul Society law, he can deny all knowledge of the merchandise as he isn't responsible for it. thumb|left|190px|Urahara i Tessai na show Dona Kanonjiego During Don Kanonji's visit to Karakura, Kisuke accompanies Tessai, Jinta and Ururu to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Ichigo and Rukia are restrained by the security personal, Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form and tells him not to be distracted from dealing with the Earth-bound Plus. When Rukia asks what he is scheming, Urahara replies that Ururu and Jinta love Don Kanonji's show and they wanted to watch it in person no matter what, leaving him with no choice but to bring them to the live filming. He says that he ran over when he heard Rukia's shrieks from far away. Rukia denies that she shrieks, but the security personal approach Kisuke, asking him if he knows Rukia and Ichigo, requesting that he talk about it away from the others. Kisuke sets off a memory erasing device in the guard's face and, along with Rukia and Tessai (carrying Ichigo's body), runs away. Rukia reprimands him for using Soul Society's tools so freely, but Kisuke remarks that he had no choice as he did not want to get mixed up in her trouble. Rukia retorts that he is the one who stuck his nose into her business. Kisuke continues to watch Ichigo's progress from the crowd and states that it is just as he had thought: both wonderful and terrible. He then asks what should be done. When Ichigo drags Kanonji inside the hospital to draw the Hollow that is attacking them away from the crowd, Kisuke comments that he does fight as he had thought. thumb|190px|right|Kisuke, Tessai i Rukia rozmawiają o Quincy Sometime later Rukia shows up at Urahara's Shop irate that he hasn't been answering her calls. Kisuke apologizes, saying that they have been busy and the store has often been left empty. When Jinta remarks that it is better that Ichigo is not with her, Kisuke tells him to stop. Rukia then asks him for a small favor. Rukia asks Urahara if he has ever heard of the Quincy. He is somewhat surprised having not heard of them for a long time. Tessai interjects stating that for him its probably been roughly 200 years since he has heard of them. Rukia does not quite understand and demands answers, Urahara then proceeds to reveal their history to her. thumb|left|190px|Kisuke przybywa po Orihime After noticing the increasing amount of Hollows appearing in Karakura Town Rukia rushes off and Urahara goes in attends to other business as well. When Orihime Inoue collapses after using her newly acquired Shun Shun Rikka to destroy a Hollow, Urahara arrives on the scene with Tessai Tsukabishi, who is carrying Yasutora Sado. When Orihime wakes up, Sado tells her that Kisuke saved them and asks him to tell him more of what he had said earlier about a power that has awoken within them and its connection to Ichigo. As Urahara explains what's been going on Sado and Orihime are finding it hard to understand or even believe. He then goes on to state how Ichigo is connected to their new powers, further confounding the two. Urahara makes the concept plain by telling them that by being exposed to great spiritual power of Ichigo Kurosaki their natural power was pulled out from the depths of their souls. 190px|thumb|right|Urahara daje Sado i Orihime wskazówki i wyjaśnienie Taking into account the reality that they still can't quite comprehend their situation, Urahara tries to ease their fears and tension by making note that the new turn of events are not a curse and that they have a choice now where there was none. Should they so choose to act or not is entirely up to them now. They are then interrupted by Tessai who states that the Kuumon has begun its convergence, noting that the preparations are complete. Urahara asks Orihime and Sado to come along as he wishes to show them the world they are about to enter and the enemies they must fight. Upon their arrival Tessai, Jinta and Ururu begin dispatching Hollows, lightening the burden on Ichigo and Uryū Ishida. Urahara then details that Ichigo should be focusing on that one particular Hollow that is just about to force its way through the crack. While Uryū Ishida and Ichigo go off to battle the Menos Grande, Urahara stops Rukia from interfering by using a binding spell on her, telling her that the battle will be important to both of them. After the battle, Urahara then asks Tessai to repair the crack in the sky. Tessai removes some equipment from the bag he has been carrying and tells Kisuke that it is not a problem. thumb|190px|left|Urahara pozdrawia Yoruichi The next day a talking cat called Yoruichi visits Urahara, and the two discuss the two Shinigami chasing Rukia Kuchiki. When the two attempt to capture her, Urahara appears in Ichigo's room and transforms Ichigo into a Shinigami, though he later reveals he only did this to show Ichigo how little a chance he had in fighting against them. thumb|right|190px|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo Following Ichigo's loss to Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, Urahara appears and heals both Uryū and Ichigo, though he has to take Ichigo to his shop due to the extent of his injuries. While there Ichigo ponders the hopelessness of trying to save Rukia as she is in Soul Society and there is no way to save her since he can't follow. Urahara gives him an option that will allow him to get to Soul Society but only under the condition that he trains to fight properly with him for ten days. Ichigo yells at Urahara making note that he doesn't know when she will be executed they don't have time to train. Urahara knocks Ichigo down with his cane and states that the point he is trying to make is that if he were to go in his current condition Ichigo will be as good as dead. He further notes that with his current skill he wouldn't stand a chance in Soul Society. Urahara explains that Soul Society commonly follows a grace period that lasts a month for the maximum penalty in a convicts execution. It will take 10 days to train him, 7 days to open the door to Soul Society. Therefore Ichigo has 13 days after his arrival in Soul Society to save Rukia. Before Ichigo leaves, Urahara gives Ichigo a special medicine that will heal his wounds at unbelievable speed. thumb|190px|left|Urahara zatrzymuje kopnięcie Ururu The next day, Ichigo, now fully healed, begins his training with Urahara, who takes him to the underground training camp under his shop. Urahara has Ururu battle Ichigo while Ichigo is in his soul form, so Ichigo will be able to regain some of his speed. After Ichigo passes this, Urahara has Tessai cut off Ichigo's Łańcuch losu, and sends Ichigo into a large hole in the ground that will speed up Ichigo's Łańcuch losu, to force Ichigo into a Shinigami state quickly before Ichigo becomes a Hollow. Three days later, he, Jinta, and Ururu watch as Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, and are surprised at the amount of resistance he has. During the process, Ichigo regains his Shinigami abilities, though the very moment he does, his Encroachment ends, giving him both a Shinigami Shihakushō and a Hollow mask. Ichigo, however, removes his mask and becomes a Shinigami. 190px|thumb|right|Urahara podnosi swój zniszczony kapelusz Urahara then begins Ichigo's third test, which has him battling Ichigo, with Ichigo winning if he knocks off his hat. The point of this, however, is so that Ichigo will learn his Shikai. During the battle, Ichigo thinks that Urahara's sword, being from inside his cane, can't be a Zanpakutō, and lets it cut him. This backfires, however, as Urahara reveals it is indeed a Zanpakutō and initiates his own Shikai. Urahara then easily fights off Ichigo with his Shikai, almost killing Ichigo, though Ichigo learns his Zanpakutō's name, Zangetsu, at the last second, and uses a then-unnamed special attack to which Urahara blocks with his Shikai's special ability, though it still knocks off Urahara's hat. Urahara admits that Ichigo is a scary kid and notes that he has passed test three. thumb|190px|left|Kisuke śmieje się z reakcji przyjaciół Ichigo Two days later Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime and Sado gather at Urahara's Shop in the middle of the night. Urahara greets them and tells them to come in so he can explain how they will get to Soul Society, noting that they should be careful otherwise they might die before even arriving. Urahara then tells them to listen carefully as he is going to give them information that will tell them how to use the Senkaimon correctly. He uses his cane to remove Ichigo's Shinigami self from his body. He then explains the instructions and how the Senkaimon works as well as the dangers involved. Yoruichi presents himself as a guide along the way as the Senkaimon opens. Urahara wishes them well as they leave through the newly created doorway. He momentarily touches the gateway only for his hand to be repelled. Soul Society 190px|thumb|right|Urahara przygotowuje [[Senkaimon]] Urahara then begins to create a Senkaimon, a tunnel to the Soul Society. Urahara then explains to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū the details of what the gate does and what to expect from its use. Yoruichi then assures them that they will make it through to Soul Society with his guidance. When Ichigo and his companions are gone, Urahara touches the Senkaimon, which repels his hand. He notes to himself that it is now up to Ichigo. During the confrontation with Sōsuke Aizen on Sōkyoku, Aizen reveals that Urahara was the one who created the Hōgyoku that Aizen seeks and hid it inside Rukia. Going on to explain that the Gigai Urahara gave Rukia was one of Urahara's own design. The Gigai is untraceable and would slowly drain Rukia's Reiatsu and transform her into a Human, hiding the Hōgyoku within her forever. Aizen also claimed that it was the reason Urahara was exiled. thumb|left|190px|Urahara przeprasza Ichigo Once they return, Urahara gathers the group on a flying paper transporting them all home. There he reveals his involvement in placing the Hōgyoku within the soul of Rukia and says he knowingly neglected to tell them because he thought it would made them change their mind about saving her. He removes his hat and apologizes to them for his deception and manipulation. After receiving an elbow to the face by Ichigo, he promises to apologize to Rukia. Bount (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|right|Urahara prowadza [[Ririn, Nobę i Kurōdo]] Urahara sends three modified souls to train Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Ishida to engage as a group in battle situations by pretending to be enemies. It is also at this time that he relays to the group that Uryū no longer has his Quincy powers. At Urahara's Shop, Urahara discusses with Ichigo and his friends the existence of the Bounts, who plan on invading Soul Society. He then orders the modified souls Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo to go along with Ichigo and friends to help them stop the Bount. Urahara allows Ishida and Renji to train under his shop. The next day Urahara comes to the conclusion that the two should go and investigate the Bount mansion. He then has Ichigo take the modified souls home with him to develop Bount countermeasures. Arrancar When the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo begin to terrorize Karakura, Urahara and Yoruichi show up to save Ichigo from Yammy. After Urahara blocks his punch with his blood mist shield, Yoruichi easily dispatches Yammy, only for the enraged Arrancar to try to attack her with a point blank Cero, but it makes no contact as Urahara counters it with a similar attack to nullify Yammy's. When Yammy becomes confused at the concept of this Urahara decides to show off and sends a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō toward Yammy, but it is deflected by Ulquiorra with his bare hand. Ulquiorra incapacitates Yammy for his rash actions and brutishness and proceeds to explain to him who it is that he is fighting, the two Arrancar then retreat. Sometime later Urahara is approached by Chad who asks Urahara to train him. Urahara eventually decides to train Chad by having Renji do so, as his Bankai is not fit for training or lending power to others. Later Urahara is seen observing the training session between Renji and Chad, commenting to himself on how, fighting against a Bankai, will increase Chad's powers, he is still concerned about how Chad's powers are not like a Shinigami's or a Quincy's. thumb|right|190px|Wonderweiss stara się złapać kapelusz Kisuke Shortly after, Urahara sends Yoruichi to bring Orihime to him. Orihime arrives at the underground training area to speak to Urahara. He proceeds to share with her the details of the coming war between Soul Society and Aizen as they watch Renji and Chad battle. He explains that he called her to him to ask her to stay out of the upcoming battle. He goes on to explain that since Tsubaki was destroyed in her confrontation with Yammy days earlier her inability to restore him means she has no means of attack. Therefore he cannot naturally allow her to participate in the battle. Chad immediately disagrees with the assessment, saying she is their friend and helped in Soul Society and she still has healing and defensive abilities that are more important than attacking. Urahara reminds him that Orihime is still a human and the 4th Division will be on the front line, as they possess healing abilities and combat abilities. Orihime breaks up the argument by agreeing with Urahara and thanking him for being honest with her. In truth this was an attempt to hide Orihime from Aizen's view so that the latter cannot kidnap her, though this plan fails. thumb|left|190px|Urahara chce zakończyć walkę z [[Yammy Llargo|Yammym Llargo]] During the second Arrancar incursion into Karakura Town Urahara shows up in time to save 10th Division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, from being impaled by the 6th Espada Luppi Antenor, by severing his tentacle. After introducing himself he is seemingly almost attacked by Wonderweiss Margela only to bat the Arrancar away using a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō. Wonderweiss proceeds to fire a spiritual energy blast that even Urahara has never seen, but Urahara dodges it only to be hit by another blast from behind. As Urahara falls from the sky Yammy is revealed to be his attacker and laughs as he explains the attack was a Bala a weaker but faster version of a Cero. He then proceeds to fire multiple blasts at Urahara's falling body. Urahara then appears behind Yammy unscathed, taunting him, enraging the Espada. Yammy asks him how he was able to survive and proceeds to send another volley of Bala blasts at him. Urahara easily uses Shunpo and appears behind Yammy and hold his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. He explains that he has seen him fire off tons of the blasts, and won't be hit by them anymore. Concluding that Yammy can't figure out how Urahara was hit by the blasts and not hurt. Urahara then shows that he had been using a portable Gigai as a decoy. Yammy again becomes enraged and begins to charge a Bala blast. Urahara effortlessly negates the blast with his Zanpakutō, and explains that the blast will no longer work against him having sufficiently analyzed the spirit particle composition and the Espada's muscle movements allowing him to dodge it. He then tells Yammy they should finish the fight. Before they continue the battle Yammy escapes back to Hueco Mundo after Ulquiorra successfully captures Orihime. Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|right|Urahara otwiera Gargantę After Orihime is captured, Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue her. Upon their departure Urahara makes it known that he is aware of the presence of Ichigo's three friends from school, telling them to come out from hiding. He then tells them he has a job for them. thumb|left|190px|Urahara pobiera Kona Following Ichigo's departure, Urahara retrieves Ichigo's body and Kon's mod soul pill and places Kon inside Ichigo's body. He then asks Kon to take over Hollow hunting while Ichigo is away. Kon initially refuses but Urahara convinces him by reminding him that women like heroes. When Kon agrees, Urahara straps on a special wrist watch on Kon that will help him transform into the Karakura-Raizer. Urahara then sends Kon out to fight hollows as he monitors his progress from his shop and communicates with him using the watch. 190px|thumb|right|Ludzie przez Uraharę są w stanie uśpienia As Kon runs into problems, he is rescued by the rest of the Zespół Karakura-Raizer and it is revealed that in addition to Kon, Urahara has also recruited Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo and has sent Ururu to assist as well. As the team dispatches the low level Hollows plaguing the town, an Arrancar appears in a floating giant fortress. Urahara analyses the fortress for the group and reveals that it is made up of Hollows fused together and to destroy it, they must strike at the heart of the fortress. He then sends the group to fight the Arrancar and destroy the fortress. He appears just in time to disintegrate the remains of the Hollow fortress as it starts to crash to the town below. As Kon in Ichigo's human body falls asleep along with the other humans, Urahara thanks the group for their effort and reveals that he used the time to set up the Tenkai Kecchu without the Hollows noticing him. Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo it was revealed by Kenpachi that Urahara was given some orders by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: to create a Garganta that will allow some of Soul Society's forces to enter Hueco Mundo, and to prepare the remaining forces for Sōsuke Aizen's eventual invasion of Karakura Town. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Urahara notices a shortage of a particular type of spirit particle, and he begins to think it has something to do with the Kasumiōji clan. Sometime later Urahara is seen presiding over a soccer tournament between Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūsei Kenzaki, Rusaburō Enkōgawa, Ichigo, and his friends. Sztuczna Karakura It is explained that Urahara's major job for preparations of the coming war involved making it possible for the Gotei 13 to battle in Karakura Town. He accomplished this by creating a device called the Tenkai Kecchu which allowed him to swap the real Karakura town with an elaborate duplicate made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division. thumb|190px|thumb|left|Urahara dołącza się do walki Later, as Sōsuke Aizen reveals the true nature of the Hōgyoku, Urahara attacks him from behind piercing Aizen's shoulder, revealing himself to all those present. Urahara mentions that its been a long time since last they met and takes note of the extraordinary form Aizen has taken. Aizen states that it's nothing as midway through "evolution" is always ugly. Urahara clarifies that no one has said he is ugly and notes that Aizen has fused with the Hōgyoku. Aizen explains that it is not fusion, saying that he subjugated the Hōgyoku, which Urahara had failed to master. Urahara glares down at Aizen and remarks that it is true he was unable to master it in the past. Aizen questions his statement, saying that he must be unable to admit defeat. He then retracts the question making note that it shouldn't be the question. He then uses Shunpo to move so fast that before Urahara can react Aizen has impaled him in the chest with his Zanpakutō. Aizen then tells him that he has already forever lost the chance to command the Hōgyoku. Urahara's body then bursts like a balloon as Urahara appears behind Aizen and places his palm against his back as he uses Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. Aizen notes that he has seen the use of the portable Gigai decoy tactic in Yammy's report. He admits he let his guard down as he never thought Urahara would use such a petty trick. He then inquires what will Urahara do now that he has been constricted with "this meager Bakudō". Urahara then asks how much it will take before it is not meager and follows up in quick secession Bakudō #63. Sajo Sabaku and Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari, further immobilizing Aizen. 190px|thumb|right|Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany przez Uraharę Urahara then begins an incantation with Aizen asking whether he really thinks he will let him use that Kidō spell, but Urahara tells him it is too late as he initiates Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō. After the smoke explosion dissipates Urahara remarks that Aizen has truly let down his guard because of his new found power. Aizen appears behind him unharmed and notes that he is right. Urahara moves to react but Aizen slashes his right shoulder with his bare hand, wounding him. Aizen then tells Urahara that there is no need for him to be on guard, as he the Hōgyoku is causing his abilities to strengthen. He remarks that his strength exceeds that of his old self and he is now invincible, so does not need to dodge a level 90 Kidō any more. Urahara then states that he was not talking about dodging the Kidō, what he meant was that in the past Aizen would never have come into physical contact with him twice without a plan. Aizen is suddenly trapped by spiritual energy cuffs at his wrists. He stares in shock as Urahara explains that it is a seal, which blocks off the reiatsu vents located in the wrists of all Shinigami. He tells Aizen that he will be incinerated by his own reiatsu from the inside out, as Aizen is enveloped in a column of light. As Ichigo calls out to him, Urahara notes that it would be cute if that is all it took to finish things, as in that case he would be just like any other monster. Aizen emerges from the explosion unscathed and further transformed. He instantly appears between Urahara, Isshin, and Ichigo and comments to Urahara about how he used a level-90 Kidō spell as a decoy to draw his attention in order to seal him with his own original technique would have worked had it been anyone else but him. He then corrects himself stating had he not implanted the Hōgyoku in his body and subdued it the battle would have been over. He then reaches in through the covering of his wrist and pulls out a bracelet, stating that unfortunately for him the Hōgyoku he created was beyond his comprehension. Therefore, the technique Urahara most likely created solely for the battle with him was also incapable of reaching him. Urahara unsheathes and releases his Zanpakutō prompting Aizen to ask him if since his techniques did not work, he now intends to use power against him. Isshin comes up from behind and Aizen attempts to attack them both at once but he is quickly blocked as they both simultaneously entangle his sword hand and one of his ankles and stretching him into an awkward position. Aizen demands to know what is going on as Yoruichi Shihōin, wearing armor on her arms and legs, attacks him from above. She smashes into his back with such force that it destroys the surrounding area and then she lands a direct punch with even more force, causing damage to an entire block. Urahara then yells for Yoruichi to move away. Aizen quickly recovers and before Yoruichi can fully dodge his counterattack he destroys the armor on Yoruichi's left leg. As Aizen emerges from the rubble with his new form severely cracked, he asks them if this all they have. Stating that they better hurry up and make the next move as he plans on crushing them all one by one into tiny fragments down to the very last remnant. [[Plik:ShibariAnime.jpg|thumb|left|190px|Kisuke użył na Sōsuke Shibari, Benihime]] Aizen admits that the level to which they have all gone to in order to defeat him is proof of their strength and effort but also their hope. He then vows to destroy all three of them. Urahara notes that the steel gloves Yoruichi is wearing were specially made to counter Hierro, and he never thought they would be destroyed so easily. The comment causes him and Yoruichi to get into a minor playful argument about the quality of the armor. Aizen himself comments on the armor but dismisses it, stating that it doesn't matter as all it will eventually be destroyed regardless. Urahara notes to Yoruichi that Aizen is coming, she informs him that she knows and Urahara asks her if she can go. Yoruichi asks him what he is talking to for as long as Aizen hits any place other then her left leg she'll have nothing to worry. Urahara looks on as Aizen moves to attack Yoruichi. Aizen's attack breaks the armor on Yoruichi's right arm prompting Urahara to ask her if she's alright. The two enter another minor argument about the quality of the armor, Urahara then notices Aizen staring and questions what he is look at. Aizen states he is looking at him, he further explains that he believes that using the worried act is all part of Urahara's plan. Urahara questions this stating he thought Aizen didn't caution himself anymore. Aizen counters it isn't caution just observation, as Urahara is the only being within Soul Society who is beyond his intellect. Even if they are no longer equal in power, he still has interest in him. Urahara tells him he is making too much of him and plainly states that all he is these days is the poor owner of a small-time candy store. He then releases Hadō #32. Ōkasen from the tip of his Zanpakutō. Aizen effortlessly blocks the spell and then blocks an anticipated sneak attack from Yoruichi. When Aizen succeeds in countering Yoruichi he is attacked from above by Urahara, using his Shibari, Benihime technique to capture Aizen and following it with the Hiasobi, Benihime and Juzu Tsunagi techniques. There is a huge explosion but Aizen appears from the explosion stating that the attack was comical and asking if that was Urahara's trump card before he is hit by a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Isshin Kurosaki. As Kisuke and Isshin talk, Aizen emerges from the dust and defeats Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi. thumb|right|190px|Urahara przybywa by zapieczętować Aizena Urahara arrives outside the real Karakura Town after Ichigo Kurosaki has used his Final Getsuga Tenshō against Sōsuke Aizen, who has just realized his body is affected by some form of Kidō. Urahara takes responsibility for the attack and explains that before Aizen achieved complete transformation, in his most unguarded moment, he fired that Kidō into his body on the back of another Kidō. Urahara further details that it is a "seal" as he figured that, if Aizen fused with the Hōgyoku he would most likely become all but impossible to kill. So he developed a new Kidō for the purpose of sealing him away. Understanding now Aizen gloats that its unfortunate for Urahara as now he can behold him on the verge of achieving an even higher level of evolution. As he points out that Urahara's pathetic Kidō could never seal him away. However, more spikes of energy emerge from Aizen's chest and the power he obtained from the Hōgyoku begins to fade. Urahara states that Aizen's loss of power is the will of the Hōgyoku. He explains that the seal took effect at this moment because his power was weakened; he further informs Aizen that the Hōgyoku no longer sees Aizen as its master. Aizen then shouts at Urahara, stating that he hates him. He asks why someone of Urahara's intellect allows himself to be controlled by "that thing". Urahara understands that Aizen is referring to the Król Soul Society realizing that he has seen it. He then tells Aizen that without the Spirit King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. He further details that the Spirit King is the "lynchpin", If the "lynchpin" is lost, then things would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. Aizen retorts that the theory of the vanquished. Victors must always speak of the way the world should be, not the way it is. Before Aizen can speak anymore, he is sealed within Urahara's Kidō, the "Ultimate Seal of Destruction". Ichigo stares at the sky until he is interrupted by Urahara. He asks him where everyone went to which Urahara replies that they went home. He further states that it seems as though they wanted to speak with him but coming over and talking to him seemed like an equally difficult task to all of them. Ichigo asks him if he wiped their memories but Urahara tells him no not this time. Ichigo notes that its good as he doesn't want to hide anymore. He states that when he gets back, he'll tell them from his own mouth. Urahara explains that Aizen's seal structure was transported to Seireitei and that the details of his disposal will be immediately decided by the Central 46 Chambers. Ichigo gets a solemn look on his face prompting Urahara to ask why. Ichigo details that he doesn't really know himself causing Urahara to remind him that he risked his life protecting the world, everyone's lives, and defeated Aizen. He further states that Ichigo did the right thing and doesn't have a reason to make that face. Ichigo sits upon a nearby tree stump and asks if Aizen was really rejected by the Hōgyoku. He then explains that Isshin told him about it. About how the Hōgyoku's ability takes in the "Hearts" in its surroundings and then materializes them. He then surmizes that if that is so maybe Aizen wished that he would loose his power. He recalls how he acquired the power necessary to fight equally with Aizen, and finally face him in battle. He notes that in Aizen's blade there was only 'solitude'. He remarks that if Aizen's power was truly on a level of its own from the moment he was born, then maybe he was just always searching for someone who was standing at the same viewpoint as he was. Then maybe from that moment he gave up on that, he just kept wishing for somewhere in his heart that he could be "just a Shinigami". Ichigo is then interrupted by the arrival of Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Renji. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Urahara z Ichigo dyskutują na temat rebelii Zanpakutō The injured Rukia is taken to Urahara's shop, where Urahara explains that he has asked Yoruichi to look into what's happening in Soul Society. After Rukia regains conciousness, Urahara asks her to explain what happened. After hearing Rukia's story, Urahara explains the true nature of Zanpakutō and affirms that Benihime too has a true form with which Urahara can communicate to gain more power. At this point Yoruichi returns and reveals what she discovered in Seireitei. After hearing the story Urahara asks Ichigo if he noticed anything different about Zangetsu, Ichigo answer in the negative and Urahara reveals that he too has had no issues with Benihime but that he has been getting reports from Soul Society about Shinigami having issues communicating with their Zanpakutō. After the still injured Rukia returns to Seireitei in search of Byakuya, Ichigo asks Urahara to send him to Soul Society as well. Urahara agrees and opens a Senkaimon for Ichigo, sending him back with Yoruichi. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) 190px|right|thumb|Urahara ogląda zdjęcia Rangiku i Haineko Urahara is visited by Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya who explain to him that the Tōjū are now in the living world and that they must be stopped. During their conversation, Rangiku Matsumoto and her Zanpakutō spirit come into the shop as well. They show everyone flirty pictures of them in phone booths which Urahara enjoys. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo o stanie jego mocy At his shop, Rukia reveals to Kisuke that she has received orders to appear before the IBiRS with Ichigo. She tried to confirm the unusual order, but was unable to communicate with Soul Society. He asks how the girl that Kon found is and Ichigo tells him that she is still asleep, revealing that he is contemplating going to Soul Society. Kisuke informs them that Yoruichi went to Soul Society three days ago and has not been heard from since, despite her intending to return immediately. He advises Ichigo against traveling due to his condition, reminding him that while his power is currently stable, he should avoid overexerting himself as it will quicken the loss of his powers. He tells them to be careful as they enter a Senkaimon. Urahara later joins everyone at a barbeque. thumb|right|190px|Urahara zaskoczony nagłym zniknięciem Ichigo Urahara fixes the Senkaimon in order to allow Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Komamura and Kenpachi a chance to pass through the Dangai world without being wiped out by the Kōtotsu by giving the a thirty second window to pass through. Later, he informs the others that everyone made it through except Komamura and that he's placed trackers on them all. Urahara fails to convince Ichigo not to go to Soul Society before seeing him off along with Nozomi Kujō after ascertaining that Ichigo was sure of his decision. Urahara then goes to his computer to check the situation in Soul Society. He notes when Ichigo arrives. Later, he is surprised when Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly disappears. Urahara informs the others that Ichigo has disappeared. Uryū asks what he means and Urahara replies it is exactly as it sounds. Later, Sado asks Urahara if they should go to Soul Society but he is told that he cannot. thumb|190px|left|Urahara odbiera dane Sztucznej Duszy w Dangai Urahara then reports that he still hasn't received a reading from Ichigo, prompting Renji to ask him whether he is dead. He states that it is inconclusive, and that he needs time to determine where Ichigo is. Later, Urahara picks up a faint signal from Ichigo's reiatsu, telling Renji and the others to follow him. As Ichigo wakes, Urahara greets him, stating that it took him a long time to stir in his sleep. Urahara asks Ichigo whether he was consumed by the Kōtotsu, to which Ichigo asks him whether he knows something about his rescue. He explains that he does, asking Ichigo whether he would like some tea. Later, Urahara talks about the improbable nature of Ichigo's retrieval from the Dangai, stating that it would be normally impossible for someone to escape in the manner that Ichigo did. He asks Urahara what happened, to which he explains that he is unsure. Urahara resolves himself to explore the matter further, but reassures Ichigo that it will take time. However, he explains that he found out why Inaba was so interested in the Dangai, stating that his aim was to extract information pertaining to Mod Souls. Uryū interjects, asking Urahara how he came to this conclusion. Urahara responds, stating that it was only by chance, recalling how they found Ichigo unconscious within the Dangai. He explains that he analysed the reiatsu lingering around Ichigo's body, and that he found partial samples of Mod Soul development data. Urahara speculates that Inaba used this information to create the clones of the Gotei 13 captains, as Nozomi confirms his observation. He asks her whether she knew all along, to which Nozomi reveals that he developed the Mod Souls. Nozomi then reveals his past in the Project Spearhead, prompting Urahara to understand Inaba's full motivation. At his shop, Rukia asks Urahara about Nozomi. He tells her that he thought it was unusual that he could not sense any reiatsu from her when they first met. He reveals that he became certain that she was a Modified Soul when she healed Ichigo, noting that her power was similar to Kidō, but different, possibly artificial. They wonder what Inaba wants with Nozomi. Tessai informs Urahara that several Reigai have been caught in their trap. Tessai asks if they should precede to the next step. Urahara agrees and explains that without support from Soul Society, they will have to freeze space themselves. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Kisuke sprzedaje towar Karin When Karin Kurosaki visits his store in search of him, Kisuke greets her. As Karin is leaving with the materials she bought, Kisuke tries to sell Karin on other things, such as a variant on an item she had just bought. When she offers money, he refuses, saying he owes Ichigo a lot. He then asks how Ichigo is, and Karin's feelings as well. After she answers, he says that if anything were to happen, let him know and he'll prepare "something". Some time later, Urahara is seen, by Ichigo, meeting up with Isshin in an alley. However, they both move away before the purpose of their meeting is discovered. thumb|190px|right|Kisuke i Isshin Later, at the Urahara Shop, Urahara finishes with something, saying it is the last one and asks if Isshin is sure. Isshin says that he is getting annoying asking how many times Urahara needs to ask that. Urahara replies that it is a matter of whether or not a parent robs his son of his future so it is common sense to confirm it several times. Isshin says that he knows and of course he is sure. Urahara then says that they will make their final move and a mysterious figure steps forth telling Urahara to do it. Later, Urahara walks with Isshin, who is carrying a glowing, sword-like object, through the moonlit streets. Wynalazki Po założeniu instytutu badawczego w Soul Society Urahara Kisuke opracował szereg unikalnych przedmiotów. Najbardziej znane z nich: * : bardziej znany jako Cukierek Duszy. Ten przedmiot jest sztuczną duszą w postaci zielonego, okrągłego cukierka. Przyjmowany zmusza duszę użytkownika do opuszczenia ciała. Sztuczna dusza działa w ściśle zaprogramowany sposób podczas "zamieszkiwania" ciała. Jego nazwa została po utworzeniu zmieniona na Cukierek Duszy, ponieważ Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami uznało, że nazwa Gikongan nie brzmi słodko. * : znane również jako Kula Podziału. Ten przedmiot to mała kulka, która początkowo miała być w stanie zatrzeć granicę między Shinigami a Hollowami i odwrotnie. Jednak zgodnie z opinią Aizena, jego prawdziwym celem jest materializacja wewnętrznych pragnień człowieka. thumb|right|Urahara używa [[Gigai w walce]] * Odmiany Gigai: Szczegółowo eksperymentując z , Urahara stworzył co najmniej dwie odmiany. Najwibitniejszą z nich jest niwykrywalne Gigai, która odprowadza duchową energię użytkownika,zamiast ją przywracać, skutecznie czyniąc z niego człowieka, jeśli jest stosowane dostatecznie długo. Jest też nadmuchiwane Gigai do stosowania jako "wabik" w walce. * Integracja duszy: Urahara opracował technikę pozwalającą na ukrycie materii w duszy. Materia może być później usunięta przez zniszczenie duszy wokół obiektu, lub przez chwilowe rozbicie spójności duszy pozwalającej na usunięcie obiektu bez czynienia szkody duszy. Użył tej techniki do ukrycia Hōgyoku w ciele Rukii, a poźniej ta sama technika pozwoliła Aizenowi usunąć z niej kulę bez potrzeby zabijania Rukii. * Płaszcz ukrywający Reiatsu: Urahara stworzyłpłaszcz, który ukrywa jego ciśnienie duchowe, ukazany po raz pierwszy, gdy Urahara użył go do podejścia Aizena podczas hollowifikacji przyszłych Vizardów. * : Artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user. * : a device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society. * Transformacja Karakura-Raiser: A watch shown in a filler arc made to give to Kon to protect Karakura Town in Ichigo's absence. The watch has the following features: :* Transformacja: The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer, it gives the user no increases in strength or speed, nor does it give the wearer the ability to fly. :* Raiser Beam: The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raiser with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :* Komunikator: The watch also serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :* Porażenie prądem: Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. * Zbroja przeciw Hierro: A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: mimo swojego wyglądu, Urahara jest bardzo wykwalifikowaną osobą, w walce, stosowaniu potężnych ataków i przebiegły w oszustwach. Jego zdolności zostały uznane za bardzo niebezpieczne przez 4 Espadę - Ulquiorrę Cifera. Chociaż formalnie walczy bez broni (był w Onmitsukidō), preferowany przez niego styl to szermierka. Podczas walk, jego preferowane metody ataku są korzystne dzięki jego wielkiej zwinności, uderzając z z różnych punktów by zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Jego umiejętności w walce były wielokrotnie pokazane jako bardzo wysokie, gdyż był w stanie walczyć z Ichigo na palcach podczas treningu, mimo większego ostrza Kurosakiego. Umiejętności pozwalają mu również rzadko korzystać z Shikai, jak pokazano w walce z Yammym Llargo, Arrancara na poziomie Espady. Uzyskał Bankai w ciągu trzech dni, dzięki wynalezionej przez siebie metodzie. Mistrz walki wręcz: jako były dowódca Tajnych Ukrytych Jednostek Ruchu, nie wolno używać broni, więc musiał być bardzo biegły w walce wręcz. Jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie zostały zaobserwowane jako wielkie, gdyż walczył z Yoruichi na poważnie, jak pokazano w jednych z ich sparingów. Gdy był Shinigami, jako 3 oficer, jego umiejętności były na tyle duże, że unieszkodliwił dezerterów Shinigami bez broni. Mistrz Shunpo: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and a Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. thumb|190px|right|Hadō #91 - Senjū Kōten Taihō Mistrz Kidō: Being the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kidō. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kidō without incantation. Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal. He has also shown himself capable of creating unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until the trap is sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. * ; po hiszpańsku "Gardło", a japońsku "Czarna Jama": The technique allows one to move between dimensions (i.e. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Ogromna moc duchowa: As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Wielki intelekt: Urahara był w stanie stworzyć taki przedmiot jak Hōgyoku. Kisuke był pierwszym właścicielem Instytutu Shinigami, co sprawiło, że zbudował wiele sprzętów, np. karton, w który należy wbić miecz aby móc osiągnąć Bankai w 3 dni (ale z pewnym ryzykiem), kiedy normalnie osiąga się go w 10 lat. Urahara stworzył też Gigai, czyli sztuczne ciała dla dusz oraz rękawice przeciw Hierro. Potrafił przewidzieć porwanie Inoue przez Aizena i chciał ją ochronić zakazując jej mieszanie się w walkę. * Mistrzowski naukowiec/wynalazca: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. * Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. Zwiększona siła: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock. Zwiększona szybkość: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Zwiększona zwinność: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Zwiększona wytzymałość: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as captain of the 12th Division, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead. Mistrz skrytobójstwa: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to easily catch his opponent completely off guard. Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise. Zanpakutō W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina Shikomizue i znajduje się wewnątrz laski, którą można oddzielać dusze od ciała. thumb|190px|right|Benihime *'Shikai': uwalnia się słowami . Jest wtedy nieco szersza niż w zapieczętowanej formie. Pod postacią Shikai miecz posiada szerokie ostrze oraz szkarłatną wstęgę przy rękojeści. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Benihime potrafi tworzyć techniki stworzone ze szkarłatnej energii. Kisuke wykorzystuje różne komendy werbalne, które odpowiadają poszczególnym zdolnościom jego miecza. thumb|right|190px|Nake, Benihime :* : jest to zdolność ofensywna Benihime. Polega na wytworzeniu szkarłatnej fali niszczącej wszystko na swojej drodze. Siła tej techniki porównywalna jest z tą, jaką dysponuje Gestuga Tenshō. Z łatwością technika powstrzyma Cero oraz Bala. Kisuke potrafi kontrolować kształt, rozmiar oraz siłę fal. Każdej fali towarzyszy odgłos jak przy puszczaniu fajerwerków. thumb|right|190px|Chikasumi no Tate :* : technika produkująca heksagonalną tarczę w kolorze krwi. Technika bez problemu zatrzymała potężny cios Yammy'ego Llargo i Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo, która mimo tego lekko ją uszkodziła (sam Urahara potwierdził, że gdyby nie Chikasumi no Tate, straciłby on rękę). frame|right|Shibari, Benihime :* : technika skupia energię Benihime w formę sieci, która utrudnia przeciwnikowi poruszanie się. frame|right|Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi :* : ataki Benihime przybierają eksplodujące właściwości. Dodatkowo dzięki tej umiejętności można wytworzyć kule energetyczne, które niczym miny lądowe wybuchają gdy poczują obce Reiastu. *'Bankai': jeszcze nie zostało ujawnione. Urahara zdobył je za pomocą własnej, trzydniowej metody. Można podejrzewać, że jest potężne. Jak powiedział sam Urahara: "Ostateczna forma Benihime nie nadaje się do treningów". Występy w innych mediach thumb|190px|right|Kirisaki, Benihime * : po wykonaniu Chikasumi no Tate z tarczy wylatują czerwone igły, które atakują przeciwnika. Urahara użył tej zdolności w filmie Bleach: Fade to Black. Ciekawostki * Kisuke zna ojca Ichigo i Uryū. * Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Yoruichi. * Tak samo jak Ichigo nauczył się kontrolować swój Bankai w ciągu 3 dni. Tym samym chciał sprawdzić, czy ta technika treningu funkcjonuje. * Urahara posiada ok. 100 takich samych kapeluszy. To tyczy się też jego spodni, butów i płaszczy. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami